Connections
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU – instead of sleeping with Gabi, Will goes to a bar in a nearby town and meets the owner. The friendship between Adara McCall and Will Horton changes things for them both and brings to light Adara's surprising connection to Salem and Sonny. Will/Sonny, Adara/?, Sam/Jason.


**Summary: **AU – instead of sleeping with Gabi, Will goes to a bar in a nearby town and meets the owner. The friendship between Adara McCall and Will Horton changes things for them both and brings to light Adara's surprising connection to Salem and Sonny. Will/Sonny, Adara/?

**Note: **As you can see this is a crossover between General Hospital and Days of Our Lives. Basically everything will slowly start connecting sooner or later. Also please be kind about the ages. I tried to find how old Sonny was but all I know is that Adrienne and Justin left in 1991 after getting the twins back and finding out she was pregnant. I am aging some of the characters for the sake of the story even Will. A hint readers if you look at who I included down below you should get a clue of what the story is possibly going to be about.

Will Horton – 18 years old played by Chandler Massey and born on November 16

Sonny Kiriakis – 24 years old played by Freddie Smith and born on March 19

Adara McCall – 24 years old played by Nina Dobrev and born on March 19

Sam McCall – 32 years old and played by Kelly Monaco

* * *

**One**

Adara McCall laughed at her sister's story about cooking. She had opened up a bar in Salem and her sister had been apprehensive about the move since she wouldn't know anyone but Adara calmed her big sister down by promising to call every day. Adara had lived with the woman she thought to be her mother, Evelyn, until she was nine years old. Evelyn used to lock her brother Danny in a room because of his condition and beat Adara for sticking up for him. Her sister Sam rescued them but Danny accidently killed Evelyn in a fire and Adara and Sam kept quiet about it. Years later after being in boarding school Sam brought Adara to Port Charles when she was seventeen and after the death of her daughter Lila. Adara met Jason Morgan and just by looking at him knew that he loved her sister with everything and she knew Sam loved him. Jason became like a brother to her and despite everything him and Sam had gone through the two of them were still together and going strong even despite that bitch Liz Webber's best attempts. Now Sam and Jason had a son together, Danny, and Adara adored her family both old and new.

Years ago after Adara's eighteenth birthday and Danny's death Sam and her found out they were adopted. They starting searching for the truth with Jason's help but he could only find Sam's birth mother which turned out to be Alexis Davis. Alexis tried to destroy their family but finally after realizing that Sam loved Jason she accepted it and even accepted Adara with open arms. Adara hadn't really cared about finding her birth parents because she had all she needed in her life. She had a sister and brother in law she loved who loved her back as well as good friends and a business degree. Finally after years in Port Charles she felt it was time to start over in a new town so one day Adara put a map up on the wall, closed her eyes and threw a dart at it and the dart landed on Salem, Missouri. Now here she was with her own bar and life was going good. If only she had known how her life would soon change forever.

Will sighed and drove around town as he tried not to think about the disaster his life was. Ever since coming out three months ago Will's life had been one disaster after another with being accused of murder, to losing his job with EJ, to EJ getting framed for murder, to EJ and his mom almost dying, to Jack Deveraux dying and his mother being cleared and the only good thing had been Sonny Kiriakis. Now Will had ruined it by pushing him away when Sonny had kissed him. Will didn't know what was going on inside his head except that T had gotten to him somehow with all his bullying and now Will hurt the one person he never wanted to hurt. Will saw a bar and parked deciding to go inside even if he wasn't old enough to drink. He sat at the bar and was surprised at how busy it was. Foxy Roxie's was busy with people, young and old, and he saw food being carried out. The feel of the place seemed to be laid back and relaxed so Will decided to get something to eat and drink. He looked up to find a young woman standing in front of him looking at him curiously.

"You look like you've had a long day," she said leaning on the bar.

"You have no idea," Will sighed wishing he had someone to tell everything to.

"I think I do," she said "go sit in the back. I'll bring you something to eat and drink."

Will went to protest but he saw the look on her face and figured he should just agree because she looked like a woman who didn't take no for an answer. Something in her eyes made Will think that she just might understand some of what he was going through and plus Will couldn't help but find something familiar about her. Ten minutes later a plate full of a big juicy burger and fries as well as a soda was set in front of him and the woman sat across from him.

"I'm Adara McCall I own this place," she introduced leaning back against the seat and crossing her arms.

"Will Horton," Will said after he had finished chewing.

Will was starting to relax kind of happy about being able to talk to someone who didn't have any expectations of him. It seemed like everyone in Salem had some type of expectation of him but this girl didn't even know him and she was willingly sitting across from him without any expectation.

"So want to tell me what's bothering you or should I start on the shithole my life is and then you tell me what a shithole your life is?" Adara asked smiling.

"I'll go first I guess," Will said feeling like he needed to talk to someone who didn't have an opinion.

And so for the next hour Adara listened as Will poured his story out to her and she had to admit he did have a crappy deal in life and the only good thing is that he wasn't abused physically. Will Horton had been passed back and forth between his parents like he was some prized possession instead of a human being. Then his mother marries a man that had ruined many lives and he shoots said man and his father in an act of love takes the fall which is when he moves to Switzerland with his aunt and uncle. Now the kid had come out as gay and his best friend was judging him which caused Will to act against the man he might be in love with. Although Will didn't say that he loved Sonny Kiriakis, Adara suspected that he did because of the guilt he felt plus she knew true love a mile away and it's because of her deep scheming skills that Jason and Sam hadn't been torn apart and had worked out. That isn't to say that they still didn't have their problems and all but they had a healthy relationship because they had Adara in their ears all the time pestering them. Looking at Will she knew that he needed a friend, one that wouldn't judge or take sides and one that would stand beside him and call her a sucker for the jaded types but Adara found herself wanting to be his friend.

"William Horton you have just gotten yourself a new friend," Adara said leaning against the table and laughed at his look of surprise.

Will looked at the girl in front of him and was shocked. She hadn't judged him she just listened and now she wanted to be his friend. To say Will was finding it surprising was an understatement.

"You don't want to yell or curse at me for the things I've done? You don't want to judge me?" Will asked leaning back against the seat.

"No I don't. I think you got handed a crappy deal but hey at least your parents accept your gay even if they want to control your life. Now the question is do you really like this Sonny guy?" Adara asked smirking.

"Yeah," Will mumbled feeling himself blush because despite having occasionally made out with a few guys here and there he didn't really have any experience?

"Good because I'm going to help you ask this guy out," Adara stated simply standing up and picking up his finished food.

"He probably doesn't even like me or want me," Will argued trying to put her off because he didn't want to be disappointed.

"Will that man supported you in coming out, helped you try to prove EJ's innocence and probably helped you commit a few crimes in doing so. Lastly he kissed you so stop being an idiot and listen to your dear friend Adara," she stated talking about herself in the third person.

"If I do this will you tell me about your life?" Will asked.

"Well sweetie you're going to do this because you love Sonny even if you won't admit it and maybe if you're a good enough friend I will tell you about my lovely life," she smirked at him.

"Fine," Will agree smiling.

"Tomorrow morning come here and pick me up," Adara said walking away.

Will felt a weight lifted because while he hadn't known her long he felt a connection with her. He didn't feel attracted to her or anything he just felt a kinship with her and the fact that she listened without judging him was a pretty good indication as well. Maybe things were looking up after all, for both Adara and Will both.


End file.
